Transformers MTMTE: Under the Endless Horizon of Stars
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Lost Light has landed to refuel, Skids and Rung have an off shift, the stars are a beautiful thing to watch, wouldn't you agree? - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) IDW/Hasbro - Note: Skids/Rung fluff, guys I have to do this, you don't like? DON'T READ! - Special thanks go to Spirit9871 for giving me the story idea and title :D You rock man!


It hadn't been too long since the Lost Light had landed and taken the refuge of shelter on this Autobot friendly planet, the majority of the entire crew leaving for the city that wasn't too far in walking distance, seeing what they could gamble up and go sightseeing to stretch their aching joints, some retiring to their quarters and few-like Ultra Magnus-returning to finish incomplete tasks. However, here they were, a pair of two individuals, completely opposite in personality from one another but in the same way of being nevertheless, in harmony with one another. Both leaning back against the red dusty ground, staring up to the sight that always seemed to be filled with mysteries and just a mystical uncharted place from the solid grounds of the planet, so beautiful and holding so many dear and dreadful secrets of the wanderers who follow it's path. The stars. They blinked, dimly but only for now as the sun began its slow descend in its setting, ever so slow, the colors of it bleeding away into a dark navy blue that almost seemed black like a canvas running with paints and he couldn't help but to have the smile that played and eventually formed on his lip's plating. Reaching out, he gently slipped his servo under the smaller mech's carefully molding their digits together in an affectionate entwine, giving a bit of a squeeze to muster up his will to speak his thoughts.

"Its quite the beautiful sight, isn't it?" Skids murmured, the soft smile finally expressing itself fully as he tilted his helm slightly, grasping the sight of one he might as well say he has a "crush" on. He was met with the same gaze, a brief short few seconds that the timid psychiatrist had been encouraged to return, but it soon shifted up back to the sky and the wondering soon began. The questions were short, simple, a few words at the most but never too long as they flew by in his mind, and he couldn't help, just to stop and concentrate on a single topic. How did Rung think about this, not the moment of the peaceful quietness and soothing relaxation of the off shift, but the mysteries held by the stars they travel beside daily. The smaller mech scooted over, ever so slightly that it barely seemed noticeable to the theoretician and Rung gave a soft huff as he tried to express himself through words, but they didn't seem to want to form, barely at the tip of his glossa and he gritted down on his denta in frustration, Skids returning in favor, a snort but it wasn't one out of annoyance, yet more encouragement being passed along between the two.

"A-And, what do you think...about me?" He asked, hardly above a whisper and Skids strained to hear his sentence, but heard enough to understand what he was asking. The larger mech of the two gave another squeeze at his psychiatrist's servo, asking for permission in a silent affection and they both inched closer to each other.

"You, huh? I never thought of it." Skids laughed teasingly as he was nudged playfully by the orange mech. Giving out a sigh he looked back up to the fading sky. "Well, honestly. I like you, a lot-like I mean **a lot**, I can't put that affection into words, I can't describe it..." He held up a servo to the sky, clutching it into a fist as if he was trying to grasp hold onto the words he was looking for, but none was found to say and there was silence. The feeling of a figure curling around his arm didn't even seem to catch his attention so much in the slightest. Flopping his arm down to his side he gave in on trying to find the right words to say, the sun just now disappearing over the tip of the horizon and the elegance of the stars shimmered in their presence of an audience.

"You know...I think-no, I know your feeling Skids, I don't know how to say to either..." The blue red mech didn't know how to reply to that, but instead, gave the indication of his smile and rolled onto his side slightly, meeting the other's shielded optics. A bright golden glow from his and the shy green from the other's. Skids chuckled and Rung gave a somewhat confused look, trying to consider if he might have said something to strike the theoretician funny.

"I would show you a good time, but it seems we have an audience." Skids smiled and pointed to the stars. "They're watching." The smile was returned and a nod as well, understanding his concept. Rolling off his side and onto his back they both looked back up. "So, why don't we watch them instead?"

"Shall we then?" Rung inquired.

"We shall, its the perfect spot anyways, right under this plane of the endless horizon of stars." Skids answered thoughtlessly and they watched.


End file.
